teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh...
And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... is the second episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. The original upload date on Youtube was on July 9, 2008. 'Summary' The episode opens with Piccolo and Goku flying to Radditz's location. Goku asks if his green skin and being hatched from an eggs means he's a Yoshi. Piccolo sarcasticly says yes. Goku, not realizing the sarcasm, asks if he may ride Piccolo. Radditz is angrily screaming at Gohan to stop crying. Seeing that his angrily screaming does not help, he tosses Gohan in the pod. As he is about to rest, Piccolo and Goku show up and challenge him to a fight. After he notices they are getting stronger from removing clothing, he begins to get naked (thinking nudility make you stronger in this planet) until Goku informs him that they are just wearing weighted clothing. Radditz, embarassed and angered, attacks Piccolo and Goku. After failing to land a hit on Radditz, he finally launches two energy blasts at them, missing Goku and hitting Piccolo. Goku taunts Radditz for missing him just to be kicked by Radditz. When Goku gets up, he offers Piccolo a high five before noticing he lost his arm, just congratulating him with a good job. Piccolo informs Goku that he has good news and bad news. Good news being he has an attack that he can use with just one arm, bad news is Goku has to hold him off for 5 minutes despite Radditz beating both of them in under one. Goku attacks Radditz with confidence only to be beaten until Goku grabs his tail twice, both times being convinced that Radditz is truly sorry and lets go. Radditz knocks him down and stomps on Goku, breaking his ribs. Gohan, who is angered at Radditz for beating his father, breaks free from the pod and headbutts Radditz which wounds him badly. Radditz attacks Gohan (TFS states they do not condone child violence, yet they find it hilarious) and knocks him out. When Radditz is going to kill Gohan, Goku performs a full nelson on Radditz and tells Piccolo to give a signal before firing the beam. Instead, Piccolo just launches his Special Beam Cannon (he originally attemps to say the Japanese name but fails to pronounce it) and impales them both. Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma arrive to help only to notice that Goku has been killed. Krillin offers Goku a senzu bean, but Goku dies shortly after. Krillin is happy that he is not the first person to die in the series. Piccolo then grows his arm back and flies off with Gohan. Eyecatch: The eyecatch is Goku ordering Gohan to do a headbutt, which parodies a Pokemon game by saying his headbutt was super-effective. 'Cast' *MasakoX- Goku, Gohan, Roshi *Lanipator- Piccolo, Krillin, Phil Ken Sebben, Mountain Climber *Vegeta3986- Radditz *Megami33- Bulma *KaiserNeko- Ambiguous Voice 'Running Gags' Krillin Owned Count 2: Krillin tells someone to stop Piccolo. When no one does anything, he says "Damn it Roshi". Roshi tells Krillin to shut up. This is the first episode that Krillin makes a comment and someone tells Krillin that it is too soon. 'Trivia' *When Piccolo impales the Saiyan brothers, his beam crashes into a mountain and you hear "Ricola" before being cut off and screaming in terror. *Unlike the original anime, Goku grabs Raditz tail twice and gets knocked down twice. *In the original anime Piccolo explains why he decides to take Gohan , in DBZ abridged Piccolo just takes Gohan with hardly word. Category:Episode